


that awkward moment when

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Happy Story, M/M, Porn, Slow Burn, Top Sam Winchester, WIP, becky helps him but doesn't know it's him, becky is sam's #1 fan, becky is such a fangirl, bunker story, dean is completely oblivious, he writes porn, it's his guilty pleasure, just funny porn, sam winchester is a fanfic writer, sometime after they find the bunker, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Sam is aSupernaturalfanfic writer. It wouldn't be all that bad except he writes almost exclusively porn. And it was porn that involved him and Dean. And he may have gotten most of his porn ideas from the ultimate queen of fanfics, his #1 fan: Becky. At least Dean hasn’t found out. Yet.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. and so the stage is set

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing hurt/comfort for what feels like too long...(finally finished with 'save you' so while I'm posting that story, I'll be writing this one and maybe filling more kink prompts).

We just got done with another successful hunt - _werewolves_ this time, in a little town in Indiana. Dean came stomping into the motel room, drenched to the bone from the rainstorm that evening, sheathing his knife, and looking sexy as hell as I lay on the bed, already naked from the waist up. I smirked as I looked him up and down as he just scowled, completely put off by the weather outside.

“Dude, you should’ve told me it was gonna rain while I was out,” he complained as he dropped a 6 pack onto the bed next to me. He shook his hair for emphasis, letting the rain spill down around him, some of it getting on me. “Come on, Sammy, enough of the bedroom eyes. I’m not in the mood tonight,” Dean huffed, taking another look at me.

I frowned. Of course I failed at the smoldering look, that was clearly Dean’s thing. “Dude, I think you need to get laid,” I announced. “It’s been like a few days and all work and no play makes Dean a very dull boy and Sam horny as hell.”

I sat up as he walked over to me and plopped down on the edge of bed just within arm’s reach. I licked my lips as I took in the sight of a very wet and annoyed - who wouldn’t be for very long, that I could guarantee - Dean. His lips, full and pink, like a girl’s was just itching for me to kiss it. So I did. I leaned over and wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. I could hear him moan, his mouth opening to grant me entrance and I didn’t even hesitate as I plunged my tongue in to explore every crevice.

Dean was sweet and pliant under my touch, as he always was. It was an amazing thing because in hunts, he was always macho and commanding, but in the motel room, where it was just us - Sam and Dean - it was like Dean turned off that part of his brain and just relaxed and let go, becoming just so sweet, letting me do whatever I wanted to him.

I eventually had to break the kiss off so that we could both take in much needed oxygen. “So, how’s your mood now?” I whispered into his ear, my breath ghosting against his skin. I saw him shiver and I had to bite back the urge to grin. Hook, line, and…

“Fuck, Sammy. Help me get my shirt off,” Dean said, scrambling to fully get on the bed and shuck off his shirt at the same time.

I couldn’t help myself now. I could feel myself grin, my dimples surely showing even in the dim light. I wasted no time, getting on my knees to help my brother out of his clothes. This was usually the best time to have sex, when we were still high from the hunt, when the adrenaline was still coursing through us. I felt like I had energy to run a marathon, so I could certainly pound my brother into the mattress all night.

After we took our clothes off, tossing them carelessly off the bed and into a messy pile, I maneuvered Dean so that he was on all four, with his round, gorgeous ass facing me, just waiting for me to worship it.

_TBC_

-

Becky was staring at her screen in awe. She read it again, then one more time just because it was one of the hottest porn she had ever had the pleasure of reading. “Holy crap,” she whispered to herself. She had to send feedback ASAP. This was so good. Like, how could she not? Bunkerbro89 really outdid himself this time.

She got a ping on her phone as a notification for an unread email popped up. Speak of the devil - that was probably him now. She quickly went to check her email and lo and behold, she was right. The email was from bunkerbro89@gmail.com and the subject was titled ‘WELL? FEEDBACK?’

She couldn’t help but giggle to herself, feeling suddenly giddy, like an 8 year old kid in a candy store for the first time. She had been waiting weeks for bunkerbro89 to write another story - well porn because that was all he ever wrote. Which was fine, more than fine, in her book. She enjoyed porn that involved the Winchester boys. She wouldn’t say it to their faces though. No thanks. She liked being alive.

It was a guilty pleasure of hers. And bunkerbro89 was one of the best Supernatural porn writers on the website. She found herself giggling again, as she quickly started to type her praise. There wasn’t much feedback she could give to her favorite author. He was amazingly talented and was really good at getting into the head of the character of Sam Winchester. Well the fantasy version of Sam Winchester. Again she wasn’t going to say that to Sam’s face, now that she met the actual Sam, knew he actually existed.

_OMG it was so GOOD, like that kiss was so hot - so Sammy! I don’t have any feedback to give u. I think ur a really good author - like one of the best Sam Winchester fanfic writers out there. Dude, u could publish ur own book. But just do us little people a favor be4 u go get famous, and finish the story. I really want to read more of the sex, like Sam commanding Dean and Dean just being Sammy’s little bitch. If that makes sense. Also I’ve got more kinks. I’ll send u the list with this email._  
Thx,  
xoxoBeckyxoxo 

Becky smiled and uploaded the list from her google drive before clicking ‘send’. She exited the email and went to read the draft for a third time, wondering where bunkerbro89 had been hiding her whole life. God, she really needed to find the dude and get him to marry her.


	2. a weekend at Sam's

Sam couldn’t believe he was doing this. Well, not the whole writing porn part. Everyone had their vices - Dean had his liquor, Sam had porn. Ok, everyone except maybe Castiel. But did angels really count? Sam sighed, his train of thought was getting away from him. He looked back at the email Becky Rosen sent. Yeah, _this_ was the part he couldn’t believe he was doing. Exchanging emails with Becky, the queen of fanfics, who also happened to be his ‘#1 fan’ - whatever that meant.

He reread the email again, just in case he missed anything substantial. He sighed, of course he didn’t. It was just Becky gushing over his work, if you could even call it that. The only thing that was even remotely interesting was the long list of kinks she sent him as an attachment. He was kind of afraid to open it, but of course, Sam was curious.

_Hey bunkerbro89,_

_Here’s the list:  
Ball gag  
Butt plug  
Blindfold_

Sam felt like the first few on the list were pretty standard. He was honestly a little surprised to see that a girl like Becky was, well, vanilla. Then he scanned the bottom of the list and felt his eyebrows shoot up.

_Breeding bench - like maybe bestiality?_

Whoa. Scratch what he said before about Becky being vanilla. Wasn’t that a bit hardcore?

_Gangbang_

How the hell did Becky even know what a gangbang was? Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about Dean actually getting fucked by multiple guys. Holy crap. He could feel his arousal stirring his dick, his pants getting uncomfortable as his dick started to get hard. Ok, he was going to have to take care of this before he could look at the rest of the list.

Sam closed out of the email and reread some of his other published porn, imagining fucking his actual brother as he jerked off. He groaned as he finished up and shot his load in his hand. Just as soon as he zipped up, finally sated, there was a knock on his door and Dean’s voice called out on the other, “Hey, Sammy. Can I come in?”

“Just a sec, Dean,” Sam said, closing in his laptop, as Dean swung the door open. “Yeah, ok, just come on in. Obviously I don’t need privacy.”

“Privacy is overrated,” Dean said, waving off his complaint. He looked Sam up and down, grinning knowingly. “What were you even doing? Looking at porn?”

“No, isn’t that your thing?” Sam mumbled.

Dean tilted his head in thought, before shrugging. “Yeah, whatever. Look man, I actually just came to ask if you wanted anything while Cas and I go on a run. We’re picking up pizza and beer.”

“What’s the occasion, and I thought Cas doesn’t eat. He’s been complaining about the taste of peanut butter,” Sam said.

“Well I may have convinced him pizza is better than peanut butter and even if he can taste all the molecules again - whatever the fuck that means - I mean, come on, it’s pizza. Also it’s movie night. We’re having pizza and beer and we’re going to be watching Godzilla. So do you want me to get you anything?”

Sam sighed. Movie night did sound appealing. They haven’t had a movie night since they were kids. And he knew how much Dean really liked the bunker, he already decked out one of the many rooms with a flat screen TV and everything. “Ok, sure. Uh maybe a sub with lots of veggies?”

“Ok, meatball sub it is,” Dean declared happily, running out of the door, before Sam could get up.

“Veggie sub, Dean!” Sam yelled after him.

Dean peeked his head back in with a grin and wink. “Chill, I was just messing with you, little brother.” He rolled his eyes when Sam pulled a ‘bitch’ face. “Gross vegetarian sub. Happy? Geez. We’ll be back in a couple hours.”

Sam sighed when Dean left, shutting the door on his way out. He decided to write the next piece of his story while he had the time. He would have to finish going over the list Becky sent him later.

-

I looked down fondly at my naked brother as I slammed into him again, enjoying the vibrations that his moan sent to my dick. It felt so good, better than anything in the world. I leaned over his shivering body, enjoying the way he writhed under me. I wanted to taste all of him and so I darted my tongue out to taste his neck. I moaned, running my tongue down the nape of his neck, feeling him shiver harder. My tongue traveled down his back, pressing harder, as he let out a pitiful, desperate whine.

I paused for a moment to lean over so that my lips are pressed against his ear and I whispered, “You taste so sweet, Dean, like candy.”

His response was another needy whine and I had to chuckle. Only I could get a response like this out of my dear, ‘commanding’ brother. If people could see him under me, so sweet and submissive, they would surely look confused. 

“You feel so good,” I said, my voice still a seductive whisper. To make my point, I rocked into him gently, my dick hitting his prostate and he moaned loudly.

Ah, it was music to my ears.

_TBC_


	3. a god among men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized there's a lot of Becky in this story. For some reason she's really fun to write. Also note: I am not knocking Destiel in this story. I love most pairings and all characters!

We were in yet another crappy motel with bland curtains and disgustingly pale yellow wallpaper that covered a small room with one queen-sized bed and a small TV that looked like it came straight out of one of those god-awful 90’s rom-coms. I didn’t really care for the interior decoration as much, oh no, my whole focus was the perfect art - masterpiece - in front of me. I leaned back, taking in my fine work proudly. Laying on the bed was my beautiful brother, golden hair drenched in sweat, eyes rolled back in unimaginable pleasure, plush pink lips fit with a bright red ball gag. His arms stretched taut in metal cuffs that attached to the bed posts. His legs were spread wide, delicious pale thighs showing through thin, red stockings. I could see the pink panties I picked out for him in the morning through the thin fabric, the large bulge of his erection strained within the tight confines.

I could hear the faint hum of the vibrator I put in him earlier in the day, and I was sure if it wasn’t for the gag right now, Dean would be moaning like a pornstar. Fuck, I could feel my cock getting hard, making my jeans tight and uncomfortable just from imagining the obscene noises my brother was making. Watching him thrash in his bonds, clawing to get to his own need to climax almost had me cumming in my pants like I was 15 years old and had no self control all over again. 

God...I was glad that no one checked into the rooms on either side of us. I never really considered myself as a very generous man. Especially when it came to someone as beautiful and precious as my brother.

_TBC_

“You’re like a god, a walking god among men...and women. Your gift to the Supernatural fandom should not be taken for granted.” Becky honestly didn’t care that she was talking to herself while typing out the email. This man, bunkerbro89, whoever he was, he deserved her utmost praise, her utmost devotion. She sighed and looked up to the ceiling as if begging forgiveness as she mumbled, “Forgive me, Sam Winchester. I know I’ve been, like, a dedicated fan to you since I knew of your existence and I am - I’ll always be your #1 fan - but you’ll just have to share me. For now at least.”

She could feel her face heat up, feeling like this may be some kind of betrayal to her undying loyalty to the real Sam Winchester, but she couldn’t help herself. She might actually be falling in love. All over again. And not just that pseudo-love where she forced Sam to marry her with a vial of a love spell she may have gotten from a demon - unknowingly! It was not her fault. A lot of people fell for demon tricks all the time. Just because she had the Winchesters on speed dial did not make her immune to all the trickery of the supernatural.

She checked over her email one more time, wondering if she should add more. It was already a page and a half long and looked a bit too much like a love letter written by a 13 year old girl. She shook her head and deleted the email just to start over. “Ok,” she muttered to herself, “get yourself together, Becky. You can do this. You’re only just writing to the most amazing author the Supernatural fandom had the pleasure of having. After years of Destiel taking over, finally, there’s someone writing about the brothers and their so very tragic, and doomed bromance. I could just die happy now. It’s like a dream come true. Ok, so think, Becky. What does one say to a literal writing god? And who knows he’s a literal writing god?” She thought for a moment before typing once more.

-

Sam was not having a great night. After marathoning Godzilla, and watching in amusement as Cas and Dean started bickering about what was better - pizza or peanut butter (spoilers: no one won) - ‘til almost midnight, Sam had to call it and headed back to his room. It was now almost 2 in the morning and nothing was coming to him. He was having a goddamn writer’s block at a time like this and it was actually kind of frustrating. He wanted to write something, needed to. It was like when he was addicted to demon blood, but at least this was less destructive. At least he thought it was.

That was when he got a ping and realized it was Becky. She sent him another email about his latest chapter for ‘ _Supernaturally Delicious_ ’ - yeah don’t even ask where he got that title. He clicked on it without thinking.

_Dearest bunkerbro89,_

_Like ur a god among men...and women. U know that right? Like ur a literal god. I hope u know that. Sorry if I gush too much and sound like a stupid 13 year old girl with her first crush_

Sam snorted as he read that line. He was actually quite amazed by how many different ways Becky could say the same thing. He was a little bit in awe with how devoted she was with his writing, a little bit wary too because that very obsession had put him in some very cringe-worthy positions before. Like when she basically went all Misery on him and he woke up married to her one day - yeah he really didn’t want to think about that time. He was definitely going to keep his distance this time. Email exchanges only...and well maybe a phone call or two, with him pretending to know nothing about bunkerbro89 of course.

He scanned the rest of the email and realized it was just mostly the same. ‘Writing porn god this and Winchester forbidden love that, blah blah I love you, marry me please, blah blah.’ 

There was another attachment for more kinks so he decided to just download that. He glanced at the time to see that it was pushing 3 in the morning. Sighing, Sam decided to call it for the night and hopefully he’ll get hit with inspiration come the morning. He was just glad that Dean was so oblivious. It was easy hiding this stuff from Dean because he thought Sam was such a prude. Well, ha. He was far from it. So really the joke was on him.


End file.
